


An Egg-streme course

by MYCABBAGESS



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, an au for those egg project things, arts and craft at the start, jjp are punks fdjh, like one party with a dance comp, school AU or something, so much glitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYCABBAGESS/pseuds/MYCABBAGESS
Summary: Youngjae is forced to attend an extra course in order to pass the year. The only available project was an 'egg-sitting' course, in which you must look after an egg with a someone for a week. Isn't that easy? Well not if your partner is a rebel who slacks off to go to clubbing and parties at 1am.





	1. Not Egg-sactly as planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small story that will have like 3 chapters probably. I did this egg project thing before with a bigger group and it was fun i guess?? just saying but i'd die for that egg cause my team didn't spend 346767 years creating a cage for it and carrying it around for a week whilst doing rock climbing or some shit for it to be cracked. Anyway i was watching the teenager performance where they wore school uniforms and yeah idk i wanted to write something. Sorry for any spelling mistakes and grammar errors, i'll correct stuff as soon as i finish the next chapter for this. Enjoy Reading. ;;

 Passing the year takes energy, effort and time… or coffee and energy drinks every morning. Extra projects are held during every term for students to boost their grades and for students to get their grades. This term there were six projects available to students, an orienteering course, film study, cooking class, event management or photography class. The school board was soon filled ravenous students scribbling their names down; it was like a war or something. In the far end of the corridor was a dashing figure. The student was rushing towards the board as if there was a terrifying beast behind them. By the time the boy reached the finishing line, the sheets were already filled up. The student collapsed from exhaustion and laid on the floor with glitter falling out of his hair. The boy was a mess, his cheeks were red with exhaustion and crayon powder, his blazer stained in black coffee. _Curse arts and crafts…_

Youngjae remembered what happened last time he was late to signing up, he pleaded to the project management team to be put in any of the full classes, any of them. Unfortunately there was no way, apart from applying for a hidden project- Arts and craft with children. _It can’t be that bad?_

It was much worse than he thought.

After every class, the group of misfortune pupils who applied for this course were constantly covered in paint, glue and who knows whose slobber. The kids were rowdy, always running around full of energy- something Youngjae wished he had. A few weeks later the team got used to the crazy antics the little devils got up to, Youngjae even dodged a few lethal building bricks that darted like bullets. He bonded with his team during the tough times, especially two members of his team, a very tall boy named Yugyeom and a skinnier and tall boy named Bambam. The trio met after Youngjae took their shifts which consisted of tea parties in a cramped plastic house, as Yugyeom and Bambam had no chance fitting in there with their lanky legs. In exchange, the duo took Youngjae’s shifts- dress up with the kids. Youngjae would always start bursting out loud after seeing his friends after the session ended, lipstick covered half their faces whilst glitter glue decorated their hair. After weeks of teasing, Yugyeom and Bambam decided that they didn’t want to let Youngjae off that easy, so during the final week they let hell loose on the boy who fell asleep in the small castle.

“Shall we give our friend a makeover?” A smiling Yugyeom suggested to the wide-eyed kids.

“Our friend is in the castle! Make him look like a princess.” Smirked Bambam who pointed towards a purple structure at the back of the classroom. The children exploded into loud screams and cheers and rioted towards the purple building. “Remember you have to be quiet! We want to surprise the princess right?” Bambam commanded which received many nods in unison. The soldiers were all armed with highlighters, glitter glues, markers and all sorts of stationary. Even Yugyeom and Bambam had a set of rainbow markers in their possession.

“Time for revenge” the boys both laughed.

The slumbering boy was awoken by small mumbles and noises. He awoke to see chaos filling his line of sight. An army of littlens surrounded the boy, all with the same cheerful, yet creepy grin.

“W-wait what’s going on.” The tired boy muttered quietly.

“You guys did a great job! Do you think?” A very familiar voice called.

“Golden stickers for everyone!” Perked up another voice cheered, which was followed by the rascals shouting in glee.

“What job? Has the session ended?” Youngjae mumbled, still confused as to all the commotion. A little girl with black pig tails grabbed an object and shoved it into the dazed student.

“We made you even more pretty!” the girl gleamed, a couple of kids behind her started to giggle.

Youngjae rubbed his eyes to see his reflection. The poor boy shirked at his appearance, startling the kids in front of him. Where to start…A vivid pink highlighter painted his lips and most of his chin, his cheeks where covered in a red chalk blush, his eye lids had patches of blue and white glitter and his hair was covered with clips,hair bands and _too_ much glitter. Youngjae just hopes the kids had fun and that Yugyeom and Bambam are fast enough to escape his bubbling fury.

Youngjae got home later than usual trying to chase down those misfits he still calls friends. The boy dragged himself to the bathroom and began trying to scrub off the mess on his face. After probably hours of washing, nothing was working. His cheeks were probably going to be a faded pink for a week or two and the remaining specks of glitter will just have to sit there for a while. Youngjae still had a couple assignments left before bed so there was no time to lose. Occasionally glitter from his hair fell on to his work but the boy had no time to swipe it off, so he finished his reports filled with sparkling specks sprinkled on every page. The exhausted student finally fell asleep at around 3am.

_Late, late, late, late, late, late._

The boy was hurrying down corridor 7A, toast in his mouth, pen and paper in his right hand and coffee spilling everywhere in his left hand. He had totally forgot about signups for the next project and he did not want to miss this. Whilst running to the other hallway, fate decided to play a cruel game and so Youngjae just had to trip and spill his coffee all over his jacket. _Great._

And that’s why there is a student on the floor covered in coffee and surrounded in a puddle of glitter.

“Are you okay?” a blurred figure looked down upon him.

“Do you think he still wants to kill us?” Another person quivered.

Youngjae was hoisted up by Bambam whilst Yugyeom picked up his sheets from the floor.

“Thanks…” Youngjae replied. The boy stumbled up and began to brush some of the glitter out of his hair.

“You look like a mess, at least your red cheeks take away from your eye bags.” Bambam chuckled.

“Remind me again why I still call you guys friends... Guys I’m serious it isn’t coming off.” The stressed friend fumed.

“It will come off eventually don’t worry, but why are you in such a rush?”

“Don’t you guys know? Sign up for the next project was this morning! We’re going to be stuck in that stupid arts and craft class under the end of semester!” whined Youngjae, glaring at the sheets on the notice board.

“Oh yeah…” the duo replied in unison.

“Don’t worry, we have each other to endure the next term.” Yugyeom cheered trying to lighten up Youngjae’s mood. “Plus there is one section with spaces available, though I’m not exactly sure what it is?”

The comment made the boy perk up with a renewed vigour. “Wait really!?”

The project was on a separate piece of paper pinned right to the bottom. The trio huddled around the last column of the sheet. It was by far the least popular of the courses available that it wasn’t even on the main list.

“Egg-sitting”

“What even is that?” Bambam questioned. The other two boys just shrugged in response and began to grab a pen and scribble down their names.

“Anything beats that arts and hell course.”

 

 

The egg-sitting introduction class started 2 weeks later, right after school and was located in small hall. The trio sat down at the side and looked around.

“What are even supposed to do? Do we just ‘sit’ on eggs? I’m not sure how this is going to give us extra credit…” Yugyeom scratched his head.

“Let’s just wait for the person running the course to explain.” Youngjae sighed.

“Are you sure this is even a ‘course’ there’s like nobody here.” Bambam muttered with a speculative tone. The hall was pretty empty. It was only 30 more minutes till the meeting was supposed to start.

“Hey guys do you know what’s going on?” two other students asked the puzzled trio.

“No sorry, we’re just as confused as you guys are.” Yugyeom replied.

“I hear this course is either really easy or really hard to depending on who you work with.” The red haired student whispered.

“I think it will be wise if we got to know each other before the session starts that way it won’t be too awkward.” The other boy eagerly suggested.

“My name is Mark, I think I’ve seen two of you guys in my chemistry classes right? Bambam and Yugyeom? Correct me if I’m wrong.” The quiet boy responded.

“Yep that’s us.” Bambam responded with a smile.

“My friend over there is Jackson, we share a lot of classes together, he’s kind of a social animal.” Mark said and pointed to his friend wildly jumping up and running to other students across the room. “And who are you may I ask?” Grinned the red head.

“I’m Youngjae and I share classes with these crazy weirdos…” he replied with nervous grin appearing on his face.

“Youngjae? I’m pretty sure I’ve heard that before, well nice to finally meet you, I hope we all pass this project whilst also having a bit of fun don’t you think? Have you done any projects before?” Mark asked.

The trio sighed loudly. “I’m afraid we have, and it was probably the worst experiences of my life-“Youngjae tried to explain until he was interrupted by a loud bang from the door.  It was the infamous duo, Im Jaebum and Park Jinyoung. Jaebum had a horrible reputation of being a total slacker and held that rebel aura whilst Jinyoung was quite the opposite and held an excellent reputation as he was in the student body. They helped each other out and have made quite an appearance everywhere they went.

The boy’s eyes followed the two students down to the second row where they sat down.

 “Okay I’m here, now what.” Snarled the black haired boy.

“Blame yourself for not revising and failing that test, this is the only way to get you back on track. I only came here with you because I’m your friend plus extra points wouldn’t hurt anyone.” Jinyoung replied, in which Jaebum just groaned in response.

“What is this anyway?” the older boy sighed.

Soon after his complaint, a lady stormed into the hall nearly tripping up. She slammed a heavy box onto the table and began to speak.

“I’m very sorry class, the traffic was horrible.” The teacher apologised. “Anyway I’m pleased that you have decided to attend this session with me, or if this was your last resort, then don’t worry this will be an unforgettable experience. This Course is quite short so you probably made the right choice eh?” Rushed the frantic teacher, who was too busy trying set up the table. “I’m guessing you all must be wondering what you even signed up to right?” The hall was filled with nods and shakes of heads. “Well let me explain, it’s quite simple actually… You will have to look after an egg for 1 week and a half, if anything bad happens to my eggs then you will be disqualified. Any questions?”

The hall was filled with quiet murmurs.

_“What’s the point?”_

_“Can’t we just buy another one if it cracks?”_

“This is dumb.” Jaebum called out, making many of the students laugh.

The teacher looked down and smirked. “This project is improves your teamwork skills and can well help you look after someone in the future,” the lady smugly responded to the dark haired student who only shrugged at the statement.

“Nice going.” Grinned a cheerful Jinyoung laughing at his friend’s misery.

“Whatever-"Jaebum spat out.

“For those of you that are plotting to just buy another egg, well sorry to spoil your plans but these are special eggs, and I’ll have to acquire you all to sign your names on it along with my signature of course.” The teacher instructed. “Why are these eggs so special you may ask? Littered in these boxes are normal eggs and eggs that can hatch. Chick eggs! So I advise you that you _should_ take care of them, who knows if you have the real thing or not hm?”

The students across the room shuddered. “But don’t fret, I assure you that you’ll all pass. No one has ever failed my class. Now let’s group up.”

“You better pray you get paired up with me, I feel bad for the person who has to work with your lazy ass.” Jinyoung told his friend, a tint of sass leaking into every word.

“Hey watch it.” Jaebum growled back, even though they both knew he was a slacker.

Slips of paper with each students’ names were mixed into a bucket. Youngjae thought he was going insane as his name was still not getting called out. He couldn’t be paired up with _him_ could he? His thoughts were interrupted by his friends shoving a round brown object in front of him.

“What do _you_ think Youngjae?” Yugyeom asked.

“Um sorry what?” Youngjae replied, he was too busy worrying about the bucket that he couldn’t hear his friends arguing right next to him.

“What should we name it? Because we can’t decide, you decided for us.” Bambam came to the conclusion.

The boy was about to answer till he heard his name over the microphone.

“Choi Youngjae will be paired with…”

“Im Jaebum.”

 

 “Jaebum you’ve been picked, get up.” Jinyoung nudged the napping boy.

“Wow really? Took long enough, let’s go.” Jaebum muttered whilst stretching his arms.

“Well, actually I’m not your partner.” Jinyoung smirked, patting his friend on the head.

“What wait then who is?” the cold boy asked. His friend pointed to towards the front desk to a student with a pen. “That rosy cheeked guy, with the glitter in his hair? There must be a mistake.” Jaebum complained to his friend.

“Go on and meet your partner!” jinyoung grinned before pushing his friend down the stairs.

 

Youngjae turned around to finally see his partner by his side. The boy was just a bit taller than himself and had his hair styled up. Youngjae’s only really heard of his partner through rumours, surely he’s not that cold right? The reluctant boy signed his name on to the egg and hastily returned to his seat, ignoring the greetings from the teacher and Youngjae. _Great._ Youngjae returned back to his seat and glared at his partner from across the rows.

“Now thank you for all being patient. In order for you to pass this class, you must bring the egg back all in one piece and have video evidence of both of you doing 3 different activities with each other. For all I care you could finish it today and leave the egg lying around one of your homes. I just need that evidence alright?” The teacher finished. “Okay class dismissed! Remember communication and team work is key to passing this project!”

_How am I going to pass? I barely know the guy and just by first impressions makes me want to quit this class._

“Hey youngjae maybe you should exchange numbers with your partner?” As if Yugyeom was reading his mind.

“I’ll try… anyway I’ll see you guys tomorrow?” Youngjae waved and slowly walked towards Jaebum.

 

“Heads up your teammate is coming over.” Jinyoung tapped his friend.

“Huh oh, god how do I get rid of him?” Jaebum pestered his friend who only shrugged in response.

 

“Hi um partner I guess, Youngjae was it?” Jaebum awkwardly asked.

“Yeah it is, so I was wondering if-“Youngjae tried to asked before the taller boy interrupted him.

“Listen I’m pretty busy like this whole week sorry, so if you could look after it then I’d appreciate it.” Jaebum pleaded suddenly changing his rude tone from earlier. Youngjae thought he was talking to a whole new different person.

“Oh sure I guess, but text me when your free to do the whole video thing.” Youngjae replied then proceeded to give Jaebum a small slip of paper.

“Yeah sure whatever okay I’ll leave that egg in your hands then.” Jaebum smiled and then walked off giggling with his friend.

 _I guess it’s just me and you, egg._ Youngjae cringed at his inner thought and started to grab his bags and exit the hall.

 

 “Wow I’m surprised you pulled that off.” Jinyoung said with relief.

“Same to be honest… that kid was starting to annoy me.” The taller student sighed.

“What are you going to do with that number?” His friend asked with curiosity.

“Probably throw it away or something, I’m sure the kid can look after that egg by himself. Plus I can’t afford to miss that party on Friday night.” Jaebum shrugged in response, creasing the paper in his hand.

“let’s just hope we don’t bump into him again…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EGG PUNS. Thanks for reading. My team had to actually crack our egg at the end since we had to make pancakes or something idk it changed me as a person. If there is anything like offensive or something please tell me rip ( idk eggs are pretty chill)) Sorry if the speech format isn't very good? i'm trying to change how i write dialogue but idk?? (i wrote this mainly because i can't finish my other fics) Also arts and craft with kids oh my god, once this kid had scissors and was waving them around and chasing me with them, no thankshj.


	2. Quite an Egg-splosive rage? maybe not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i had time to finish the second chapter wow. Egg puns are great. Enjoy reading?? i haven't edited this much so there might be mistakes n stuff sorry about that ;;

_He doesn’t need Jaebum. It’s just an egg, just leave it on the desk for the week and you’ll pass right?_

Youngjae opened his door hoping he could run up the stairs into his room and study for a bit. Instead, a flying red ball hit the stressed student in the face causing the boy to tumble backwards onto the floor.

“Are you okay?” His mother called and pulled him up from the freshly planted carnations. The boy quickly checked his bag to see if the egg had been damaged. After a sigh of relief he thanked his mother and then looked into the house to see the little monsters hiding behind the staircase.

“W-why are they here?” Youngjae asked slightly terrified.

“Oh your brother’s friends are going to be staying with us for a week as their parents are on a trip, I hope that’s okay with you right?” His mother explained.

“All 5 of them?! I can’t even handle one brother…I’ll be keeping them out of my room I guess…” he complained. Youngjae couldn’t believe his ears, first he gets rejected by his partner, then goes home to even more chaos- how is he even going to finish his assignments…

“Oh yeah about that, you’re going to switch rooms for the week as your brother’s room is too small for everyone to fit in.” Of course it could get worse, getting kicked out of his own room for a week. _Wonderful._

“Can I at least work on my desk in the evening?” the poor student pleaded.

“Sure but remember bedtime for those rascals is 9pm sharp, got it?” the mother answered, emphasis on the sharp.

The boy sprinted up the stairs and slammed the door shut. He lightly placed the egg into the tissue box beside his desk and began his work. All was going well, Youngjae was on the last page until-

“Play with us!”

“Who’s in there?”

“Is he scary?”

“Let’s play hide and seek!”

“Come play!”

The led from his pencil snapped as he heard the loud shouts from the behind the door. _Not now…_

“I’m busy right now! I’ll play later!” Youngjae cried out, leaning away from his desk just to check they didn’t get inside.

“You’re no fun!”  The boys shouted hoping to guilt trip Youngjae. It was awfully quiet after the yell, too quiet for Youngjae’s senses. He got out of his desk and slowly walked over to the door, he opened the door slowly to see the boys nowhere in sight. _Finally they left me alone…_ Not even letting Youngjae breathe, a loud cry was heard down from the corridor.

“CHARGE, AMBUSH, ATTACK!”

His room was suddenly filled with 6 little kids trashing his room, two of them bouncing on the bed, one spinning on his chair and the other three running about. Even his arts and craft course couldn’t save him from the nightmares ravaging through his room. It was at that moment Youngjae realised his mistake, one of the kids ran right into the desk, the tissue box moved ever so closer to the edge of the table, one more nudge and Youngjae would have been a goner. As if written in the stars the tissue box was suddenly hit by a flying projectile causing it to fall of the desk. Youngjae couldn’t even look. Miraculously, he didn’t know how he did it but Youngjae somehow dived onto the floor and caught the egg safely.  _That was a close one._

He had had enough. The boy grabbed his books, pens and paper and then shoved them quickly into his rucksack. He put on a pink oversized jumper and carefully manoeuvred the egg into the soft compartment of his bag. He rushed down stairs and grabbed his keys.

“Hey where do you think you’re going?” His mother asked with a concerned expression.

“I’m going to the library because they’re being too annoying.” Youngjae gruffed.

“The library? Well since you’re probably going to dose off, take these.” His mother handed him a small pouch that contained wafer snacks and coffee beans.

“Thank you, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Youngjae called outside his gate.

The warm orange lights blurred in the distance, the library is open pretty much all day. The doors opened revealing bright static light that stung Youngjae’s eyes, so much familiarity. He plopped down onto his favourite desk right at the back hidden by many rows of books on the top floor. He opened his books and started to make some quick notes before revising for an upcoming test. _Only 7 hours till school starts and 2 hours of work left, I can do this!_ By the time Youngjae took a bite out of the thin wafer filled with a mixture of strawberry goodness and devilish chocolate, the boy was knocked out cold.

This happened again for two days straight. Home was just not an option for the student. The constant worry of the safety of the egg haunted him in every class, _did I leave it in my bag? I didn’t make breakfast out of it did I? Egg-r-squared…wait no…coffee -r-squared…pi-r-squared…pie-r-squared?_ Thankfully his maths test was next week.

 

“It’s the third day I’ve found him like this.”

“Should we wake him?”

The early dawn light flashed through the blinds, Youngjae slept more comfortably with the warm morning light teasing at his cheeks. _Just another hour?_ His merry thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a rough shaking at his shoulder.

“W-what… it’s only like 2am…” Youngjae grumbled and turned to face the other side. He opened his eyes once he felt something poke his nose.

“It’s 8am, classes start in 20 minutes sleepyhead.” Yugyeom teased. The boy’s eyes widened not believing the clock hands in the distance.

“You should join us for a mini exercise session, being cooped up in a library is good for no one.” A new voice joined the conversation, who he recognised as Jackson from his project class. Mark appeared behind Bambam and Yugyeom whilst the energised Jackson pounced onto Youngjae

“Egg-ercise?” Youngjae asked with confusion and agony.

“This project really has made you go mad.” Mark slightly chuckled and ruffled Youngjae’s soft hair.

“How are yours going?” Youngjae asked with curiosity.

“Mine and Jackson’s are doing just fine I guess, I mean no cracks in sight? We’ve nearly finished our 3 activities.”

“We’re doing pretty well, Yugyeom and I made breakfast with our egg- no eggs harmed in the making, we just had noodles and toast.” Bambam proudly boasted then proceeded showed off their pristine egg in all its glory.

“How about you?  You must be doing well since you’re always worrying about it.” Yugyeom asked looking around for his friend’s brown orb.

“Honestly, it’s going terribly. I’ve had about 6 close calls just last night.” The boy sighed in a defeated manner.

“Have you recorded anything with your partner? Speaking of which I’ve never seen him with you.” Mark queried.

“He’s always busy so we haven’t been able to do anything together.” Youngjae answered, his hope deteriorating by the second.

“I’m sure you’ll finish the project. Who is your partner again?”  Mark interrogated again.

Before Youngjae could answer back, the bell rung signalling classes have started.

“Ah sorry we have to run, talk to you guys later!” Jackson hastily replied and dragged a dazed Mark down the stairs.

“We better hurry up too,” Bambam pressured Youngjae, who still packing his bag and trying to avoid crushing the delicate egg. They soon left for classes. Youngjae thought that biology class would never end to be honest, so much information packed into one hour…

 

“Hey Jaebum are you going to that party tonight?” Jinyoung pestered his friend.

“Of course, do you think it will last beyond midnight? I kind of need an excuse so I don’t hand my essay due for tomorrow.” Jaebum asked, his mind already filling up with many other excuses.

“You still haven’t finished it? God I wish I could help but I’m literally the worst at biology. I advise you, as a friend, don’t go to that party.” Jinyoung pressed. Even though parties without Jaebum are probably unbearable, Jinyoung always puts education first. “Don’t you also have a biology test next week? If so then you’re definitely not going.”

“It’s fine, I’ve revised enough…” Jaebum lied, he was done for but he couldn’t miss a party, it goes against all his morals and could harm his _reputation_.

“Knowing you it’s probably not. Hey with this free night you can help that kid with that project, which I signed you up for so you don’t die next semester.” Jinyoung suggested. “Anyway it’s fine, if you miss one party, I’ll tell you how it was and I’ll send you photos.” The boy chuckled.

“No way in hell am I missing the party to ‘attend’ to my studies and look after a fucking egg with some brat I don’t care about. I need to win back my title of dance king again.” Jaebum growled. He can’t suffer another defeat.

“It’s just a title, go to the next party and win it back. Oh and speak of the devil, look who’s coming our way.” Jinyoung pointed.

 

“Hi J-Jaebum is it? Well I was wondering if you’re free today to take over the project. You haven’t texted me so I’m guessing your still busy but I just wanted to make sure.” Youngjae politely asked.

“Oh about that yeah tonight I’m looking after m-my sick brother…so I’ll be busy.” Jaebum blatantly lied hoping that Youngjae wouldn’t notice. _Why can’t he just leave me alone._

“Oh really I hope they get better, well I mean couldn’t you just leave it in your house?” Youngjae suggested, he needed to get rid of this egg fast.

Youngjae was then met with a cold icy stare. “Why can’t you get that I’m really busy god, plus I have a cat which knocks shit down a lot, so unless you want to fail then I suggest you hang on to it _just_ a bit longer.” The taller boy replied a dark tone littering his last words. After a small silence, Jaebum pushed passed the confused boy.

_Why is he so rude? Does he hate me that much?_

 

The school day ended and Youngjae joined Mark and Jackson in their jogging meeting after school.

“Are you sure t-this is supposed to help?” Youngjae puffed out, his face already red and dripping with sweat.

“Y-yeah exercise helps keep the mind and the body healthy! Two birds with one stone right?”  Jackson puffed out too.

“We can take a break if you want.” Mark suggested who also running out of breath.

Youngjae collapsed onto nearby the bench with their bags and proceeded to spray water all over his face.

“H-how can you guys do this… every day.” A breathless Youngjae asked.

“You’ll get used to it if you come regularly so don’t worry, I was like that when Jackson asked me to join him after school last term.” Mark reassured his red faced friend and then proceeded to splash water onto Youngjae’s face.

“Hey Youngjae you should come to this party tonight!” the hyper boy asked.

“Ah parties aren’t really my thing… plus I have some wor-“ Youngjae stuttered.

“You’ve been working all week, come on its Thursday night and Fridays are pretty chill.” Mark encouraged his friend.

“Bambam and Yugyeom are coming too, we could be the egg crew or something? I heard there’s going to be a dance competition or something!” Jackson thought. “It will be great fun!”

“I guess…” the boy surrendered, he did deserve a break plus it’s a good way of taking his mind of the harsh comments by his ‘partner’ that still ring in his head.

“Great! We’ll pick you up 9pm sharp let’s say at the library?” Jackson confirmed.

“Perfect.”

 

“I’ll be going to the library now, see you.” Youngjae waved goodbye to the savages that ran around the house and his mother.

“You better get enough sleep alright?” his mother yelled as Youngjae walked further away from the house.

“Yeah don’t worry.” Youngjae smiled and skipped towards the next street.

“Youngjae! You’re here!” Cheered his friends.

“You’re wearing that?” Bambam questioned. Youngjae couldn’t escape the house in fancy clothes to pull off a visit to the library. He still had his coffee and rose scented blazer on from the day before.

“Sorry I didn’t have time to change…” Youngjae scratched his head nervously, parties aren’t a big deal, are they?

“You’re lucky I bought some spare clothes, your welcome.” Bambam smirked, as if he predicted this situation. Which he did.

The car ride was faster than anticipated. The house was huge. Large strobe lights of purple, red and blue beamed into the night sky. You could practically hear music a couple of neighbour hoods away.

“Hey did you talk to your partner?” Mark asked from the front seat.

“Oh yeah that well he said he’s busy looking after his sick brother, I feel bad but then his tone was kind of rude afterwards…” Youngjae explained.

“Who’s this?” Jackson perked up

“It’s that Jaebum guy.” Yugyeom replied.

“He doesn’t have a brother?” Jackson thought back. “He’s an only child I think, I don’t talk much to him but I recall that much.”

“Then who is he looking afte-“

“We’re here!”

 

The music was heart pulsing, Youngjae felt if he got even closer to the speakers, his bones would shatter. The house was pretty packed and quite hot to be honest.

“Let’s see whose egg can survive the rave” Bambam challenged his friends.

“You bought the egg with you!? Are you insane?! It’s going to get smashed as soon as you enter the sea of bodies.” Youngjae shouted, hoping his yell could be heard across the booming tunes and the collective chatter.

“It’s apart of our three activities, and don’t worry Youngjae, our egg won’t creak cause we made a wager, whoever’s egg cracks first will have to buy meat for the rest of us. We can lose, our wallets can’t afford it.” Bambam explained whilst also dancing along to the groovy beats.

“It’s on.” Mark shouted and shoved his friend.

“Hey no foul play!” Yugyeom cried and decided to chase the Mark and Jackson.

_They were really a bunch of kids, nothing different from home…_

“Okay okay but don’t come running to me when your eggs are smashed…” Youngjae whined before realising his friends had vanished. _Oh god_.

Youngjae didn’t enjoy parties, too much forced dancing, too much contact with people and too loud. The boy was ping ponged righted to the front of the stage somehow. The lights suddenly went off causing Youngjae to panic ever so slightly.

“It’s the competition you’ve all been waiting for.”

“The annual dance off!”

The crowd goes wild with cheers and screams whilst Youngjae nervously joins to fit in. A figure appears on stage as the spot light shines brightly on them. The figure shows of their moves and everyone goes crazy. Youngjae was shocked at the reactions, he always admired dancing but he didn’t know how much attention it would produce. Suddenly another flash turned on, this time a red haze revealed a figure taller than their opponent. The crowd goes wild again, Youngjae hears cheers of “paradise” or something like that. _Maybe this is the team or crew or something._ The new challenger performs a stunning stage Youngjae thinks, the moves were dynamic and the b-boying skills were some next level stuff. After about 20 minutes of intense thrusts, kicks and steps, the competition finally came to a verdict. A flash of lights suddenly appeared, pasting the interior with colour. The reveal was killing Youngjae to be honest.

“The team that will hold the title is.”

The room changed to a purple tone and confetti cannons exploded. A white light shone on the ‘paradise’ crew signalling their victory. The crowd cheered and the opposing team shook hands and went off stage. Youngjae was quite satisfied with the results and surprised that he enjoyed this kind of stuff, it was quite exhilarating in fact. Youngjae watched admirably at the winners until something caught his attention. The way the winner stared at his opponent, he’d been the victim of it before.  

Jaebum had lied to him. He’s probably been lying to him this whole time. Something inside of Youngjae broke at that fact, after trying to be nice over and over again. Youngjae thought Jaebum wasn’t a bad person, he must be wrong he guesses. Youngjae decides he can’t take the lies anymore, just out of bitterness Youngjae wants to smash the egg so they both fail, _he_ fails. Youngjae has been doing all the work anyway.

 

After the celebratory drinks, Jinyoung pulls Jaebum away to tell him something.

“I’m surprise to see you here Jaebum, I really hope you can pass that test.” Jinyoung said with a stern expression. “Someone wants to talk to you, they seem pretty upset and I don’t wanna deal with that.” Jinyoung informed his friends who was too busy chugging some punch to care.

“No congratulations? And if it’s some girl just tell her that I’ll talk to her tomorrow or something.” Jaebum sighed before taking more gulps of his drink.

“They aren’t some girl, it’s your project partner, that Youngjae kid.” Jaebum nearly chocked on his drink after hearing the name.

“W-wait what how did he find me? Urgh can’t I just tell him to fuck off or something.” Jaebum whined with an aggressive tone.

“You can’t lie forever, plus I can’t let you fail that project since your biology paper isn’t going to save you any time soon.” Jinyoung explained.

“Fine, where is he?” The taller man asked in defeat.

“The Garden, near the back room.”

Jaebum squeezed passed the hordes of party animals and somehow made it to the back room unscathed. _All this because of a stupid egg…_ Jaebum opened the door and wondered around the patio trying to stop a figure. He spotted someone sitting on a bench not too far away. Jaebum was preparing a whole speech to tell Youngjae to fuck off or something, he was ready to unleash a cold roar until the boy perched in front of him interrupted his thoughts.

“Why do you hate me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All because of a fuckiNG EGG. Anyway i hope it wasn't that bad? Happy 4yearswithgot7 i love them so much <3 i'll try to fix mistakes soon... lmao I couldn't decide if JInyoung was the sassy friend of supportive friend so now he's both which is great.


	3. You weren't Eggs-aggerating were you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've written egg so many times goodbye. another update i guess? so i know where i'm mostly going with this but fdsj oh well. Sorry for any mistakes i haven't edited it yet i'll do it real soon though! Enjoy readingg

 

The comment instantly distinguished his rage. Jaebum never _really_ thought about it. Did he just emit all his anger from the project all on to Youngjae? There wasn’t any reason he hate him in the first place, well he barely knew him to begin with. But the constant nagging of the taking care of the egg drove Jaebum insane.

“I mean isn’t that why you’ve been lying to me all this time?” The boy stood up and turned around to face Jaebum. The harsh moonlight above the boy made him look even more intimidating; it caused Jaebum to slightly shudder at the sight. Jaebum hasn’t really felt fear for a while as _he_ was feared. But tonight he doesn’t know what to feel, it had never crossed his mind that Youngjae of all people would confront him in person, it felt strange and daunting. There was a prolonged silence between the two, Youngjae waited for an answer whilst Jaebum was completely speechless… “Since you clearly don’t care about any of this, here.” Youngjae finally spat out. “It’s your turn, you can chose what to do with it. It’s not my problem anymore. Let it crack, break and smash for all I care.” The response was filled with a cold disturbance, Jaebum shuddered once more. The boy turned back around and headed for the gate. The dancer was left frozen in confusion. _What just happened…_

Another meeting was scheduled for the project, it was an early morning session this time. The students filled the seats quickly. Looking around the room everyone was either brimming with excitement or looking like they hadn’t seen a bed in days. The hall was quite noisy however, everyone discussing how their project was going, all the close calls, and all the times they nearly made omelettes mistaking them for other eggs. The top row was probably the loudest, the boys were practically screaming at each other.

“I’m pretty sure we put the egg in more danger than yours.” Bambam hissed at the agitated Jackson, who was going to pounce on him before mark was the restraint. The red haired boy hushed his friend who now resorted to mocking Bambam silently. “Okay but for real, did you see how high we threw ours? Yours didn’t even reach the wall lamp” Mark perked up with a supportive Jackson cheering him on beside him. “What!! Don’t listen to them!” Yugyeom cried and covered the egg so it wouldn’t have to witness such disrespectful remarks. “That’s it we challenge you to a final battle of egg and spoon, whoever succeeds will win the deal.” Bambam demanded. “Well we can already smell our victorious pork grilling.” Jackson sneered and intensely stared at his opponents. “I wonder how Youngjae’s is doing. He left pretty early yesterday.” Mark asked the group, only to receive shrugs and concerned faces. They texted Youngjae on their group chat early this morning, however the friend did not answer. “Isn’t that his partner sitting over there?” Yugyeom wondered and pointed to a lonely figure down two rows. The hooded boy seemed to be rolling an egg around and simply staring outside.

 

Jaebum arrived quite early to the meeting, he thinks it’s probably the earliest lesson he’s attended this term. He didn’t bother texting Jinyoung as his friend would probably kill him for waking him up so early plus he’s probably finished his project. He told himself that it was time for a fresh start, but deep inside he wanted to be there before Youngjae would arrive so he wouldn’t be on the receiving end of his cold glare. What he didn’t expect to see was something placed where he usually sits. _An egg_. Jaebum glares at it with hostility. The shutters suddenly rattled and the egg wobbled on the desk. Jaebum can’t wait to watch its tragic demise. The egg rolls uncomfortably closer to the edge. Just one more gust of wind and it’s all over, he might have failed but at least that egg is gone from his life. Gravity granted Jaebum’s wish and soon the egg toppled off the wooden desk. However Jaebum did something he was really not expecting, he started to run across the hall as soon as the egg was hanging off the corner. It was as if his body was working by itself, ignoring all of Jaebum’s death wishes for the round thing. Or maybe it was acting on his true thoughts and feelings. The boy threw himself into the air to catch the falling egg and then proceeded to crash land onto the floor. He uncupped his hands to find the egg safe and sound. He stared at it for a while. _Why can’t I just let you break._ The boy returned to his seat and began to contemplate his recent actions, whilst also lightly poking the oval ball. It was still early in the day and students were supposed to arrive in less than one hour, he had time to think. The mellow yellow of the yolk sun glowed behind the shutters. The boy had fallen asleep and engulfed by dreamy deep thoughts. His eyes snapped open from the increasing chatter behind him. _Is he here?_ Jaebum slowly turned his head around and looked towards the top row. Not a single sign. _I guess he really doesn’t care anymore. Then why am I?_

The school day went pretty quickly Jaebum calculated. He distracted himself all day from his conflicting thoughts by actually concentrating on his work and reading the textbook after too long. He had kept a good eye on the egg that sat on his desk. Jaebum wasn’t really too sure if his eyes were deceiving him due to his lack of sleep, but he swore the egg wobbled by its own. Jinyoung thinks he needs more sleep as he was observing some very strange actions by his friend. “Are you going to that get together happening at 7 tonight?” Jinyoung asked his slouching friend.

“Huh, um yeah wait no I have to revise don’t I?” Jaebum stammered, he was out of it the whole day. “Jaebum and studying? This must be a really funny joke.” Jinyoung laughed, so much Jaebum couldn’t believe his friend was shedding tears. “W-what I-is it that bad…” Jaebum mumbled. “I was joking, couldn’t you tell? Hey you’ve been acting really weird all day, first you’re early to school, then you’re doing work in class and now you’re going to revise? What even happened last night? I’ve got to ask that Youngjae kid what he did.” Jinyoung questioned Jaebum. “Plus today is like the first time you’ve had the egg! I was going to mention it earlier but I wasn’t too sure if the waters were safe…” Jinyoung said in a joyful manner. “Oh yeah the egg, actually Jinyoung I forgot my jacket at the hall so I’ll see you tomorrow-“The boy nervously replied before slowing down and running the other direction. “Wait what okay? See you tomorrow? You better study!” cried his friend. He’s never seen Jaebum avoid his questions like his before, normally the older boy would grunt or reply with some sarcastic comment of such. _How peculiar._

 

The boy dashed to the hall from his morning. Jaebum wants to believe that it was just coincidence that he remembered his jumper at the hall, not because he was avoiding Jinyoung’s questions. Plus the hall does close pretty soon he reassures himself. He took another entrance to the hall this time from the top, the door swung open and Jaebum grabbed his black hoodie and proceeded to leave, until he heard a voice from the entrance at the bottom.

“Hello? Mrs?” the stranger asked with a quiet voice. Jaebum took a closer look and quickly hid behind the top row of seats, his heart racing. _I-its Youngjae, why is he here now?_ The anxious boy peered over to just check again before ducking his head down again as another set of doors swung open.

“Oh hi Youngjae, how may I help you? Is the project going well?” The teacher queried with enthusiasm.

“Actually I wanted to-“Youngjae tried to explain before Jaebum could only hear mutters and mumbles from the boy. _Why does he have to be so quiet?_

Jaebum wasn’t sure how long the conversation was but it felt like an eternity waiting for them to leave. He wasn’t too sure why he hid. He was acting like he spotted his crush and he’s hiding in embarrassment or something. But he couldn’t just reveal himself now, they would think he was spying on them, he wasn’t on good terms with either of them… The doors slammed shut once again and that signalled Jaebum to get up and leave fast.

“I was wondering when you would reveal yourself.” The teacher loudly remarked and proceeded to fold her arms whilst Jaebum stood frozen, back turned. _Shit how did she know…_

“Um hello.” Jaebum politely addressed with hints of awkwardness seeping through. The teacher grinned and proceed to talk. “That’s more like it, anyway so did you hear our conversation?” the teacher brightly asked, as if she read his mind. “Oh um no actually, it was Youngjae you were talking to right?” Jaebum asked avoiding eye contact with the sly teacher. “Yes, how could you not recognise your partner since you _have_ been working with him right?” She pressed on. Jaebum could only pause and try and think of some lame excuse. It seemed she’d caught the boy of guard due to her vast knowledge of the situation. “He told me everything. He just asked me to remove him from the list, which was one of the most ridiculous requests I’ve ever had so close to the end of the course.” She thought. “Well?” she put Jaebum on the spot again causing him to shrink at the command. “What?” He asked with all the confidence he had left. “Did you smash it?” The boy hastily took off his bag and dug up a small container which contained a small egg. “I guess I can’t kick him off the list anyway, though I wasn’t going to anyway.” The teacher smiled and shoved a compassionate thumbs up into his face. “Remember communication and teamwork is key to completing this mission.”

“Communication…” Jaebum mumbled to himself. He finally arrived to the library after trekking across the campus for 30 minutes. Jinyoung has only really brought him here once as he declined every other time. The lights still stung his eyes and the book shelves still stood tall and towering. Jaebum asked the reception where the science books were and was directed upstairs towards the back. He felt so weird being in a quiet environment compared to the midnight raves he’s used too. If anyone sees him here, he’ll never see the light of day again he thinks. Jaebum tries to look vaguely interested in his studies but his mind was always wondering off thinking about other things. Jaebum decides to find something entertaining to keep him awake. He walks over to the graphic novel and manga section hoping to find something mildly interesting. The boy couches down and something catches eye, it was a part of a series about ninjas or pirates  Jaebum recalls. He reaches for the book and grabs hold of it, however as soon as he held it- he felt some restriction, something preventing him from pulling out. _Even the library doesn’t want me reading books. What even?_ The boy now had two hands on the manga and tried to pry it out of the self. Whatever was holding back was strong. Jaebum decided it wasn’t worth it and quickly let go. As soon as he did the book flung backwards and a loud thud was heard from the other side. Panicking, Jaebum looked though the gap from the removed book and saw someone on the floor with fallen books balanced on their head. _So you were the one._ “Are you okay?” Jaebum asked with a bittersweet tone. He removed the books from his head whilst the other started to lightly pat their head for injuries. “Hello?” Jaebum told the person lying on the floor. They lifted up their pink hood revealing soft black hair with glitter sprinkled around. “Ah I’m so clumsy…” the boy muttered very quietly. Jaebum thought the boy was ignoring him and decided to get right up in his face about it. “Liste-“Jaebum begun with his angry tone. He soon halted to a stop as the boy he was staring at was someone he didn’t want to see. The boy had very familiar rosy cheeks. Jaebum stumbled back quickly realising who he had just encountered. “Jaeb- huh?” The boy said before his words slurred confusion as Jaebum started to walk off very fast. The boy hastily got up and tried to chase his partner but the books got in his way and he’d already vanished. The boy started to return to his desk until he spotted a very familiar object on another table. All of Jaebum’s stuff was there, he just abandoned it. He decided to move his stuff next to Jaebum’s so he could guard it until he comes back hopefully in the morning. He stared at the egg and wondered for a while before getting back to work. _So he does care?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why do all my stories have that emo moment. thanks for reading!! ( thanks for the kudos as well wow whatat ;;) also i changed my speech fommat slightly? (i just shoved them into paragraphs so i hope it's easier to read?) Jb doesn't know what guilt is oh no. Egg and spoon races don't go very well in my case, everyone just runs and holds it to the spoon fdhjsgh


	4. An Egg-citing revelation ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i had time to write hdsh??? didn't realise this would be like kinda angsty?? (i was playing Bts superstar like all week whoops)) Sorry for mistakes, i kinda wanted to post this soon but ill edit like the next day maybe. I hope you enjoy reading!! (lmao this story is swerving whaT) ( also thank you for the kudos jhghh idk who reading this ;; ))

He kept running, running and running till he fumbled to an abrupt stop, gasping for the fresh air he desired a couple streets ago. Panting with heavy breaths, Jaebum slumped beside the street sign; he slammed his head against the cold steel pole and waited to catch his breath. _How far did I run? He didn’t follow me did he?_  Jaebum mentally crossed off the library as a place to study in fear of meeting Youngjae again. After recalling the recent situation, the exhausted boy slapped himself on the forehead as he had left all his books and study materials lying on the abandoned desk. A long sigh left his mouth as he began to trudge back home. _I’ll leave it for Monday’s me to worry about it._

The weekend quickly passed and Youngjae didn’t know how he dragged his horrifying stack of books, plus Jaebum’s bag of textbooks and notebooks into school. He finally dropped the load of paper to the floor as he arrived at his locker. The boy didn’t have a way of giving back Jaebum’s books as he wasn’t present in any of his classes, he hopes he will magically bump into him during lunch or class changes. Youngjae ruffled through his bag to check up on the egg, luckily it survived the morning voyage through the sea of students cramped in the narrow hallways. He stared at it with an immense feeling of disgust and yet relief. I _guess I gotta get rid of it so I can stick to my words…_ Two students suddenly nudged the distracted boy causing him to flounder in surprise, nearly dropping the poor egg to its death. “Argh you guys…” Youngjae turned around and complained to his sneaky friends. “Woah sorry Youngjae sorry? I didn’t realise you were so uptight this morning.” Bambam explained feeling slightly guilty at spooking his friend so early in the morning. Swiftly changing the mood of the situation, Yugyeom swooped behind Youngjae to see what he was holding. The boy snatched it and began to inspect it. “Wow Youngjae you’ve taken good care of yours!” the boy said brightly and showed his friend. Bambam seemed impressed, _too_ impressed and then handed it back to Youngjae. “Umm guys what happened to yours? You guys d-didn’t lose it in the weekend did you?” The boy worried anticipated the worst. His two friends started to laugh wildly and left Youngjae holding his unanswered questions in his mouth. “Ah Youngjae we would never do such a thing, well we would never lose to Mark and Jackson anyways.” Bambam told his friend. “You guys scared me… though I wouldn’t of been too bothered with you guys paying for dinner,” Youngjae lightly chuckled. “So you made up with your partner? Are you guys taking turns now looking after it?” Yugyeom asked with curiosity plaguing his tone. “Well not exactly…” Youngjae admitted. “Hey isn’t he over there?” Bambam pointed towards a large group of students near the stairs. Youngjae’s head immediately perked up towards the direction of the school staircase. “Oh thanks guys I have to do something now, umm I’ll see you guys at lunch or later.” The boy quickly told his friends before rushing over lugging a stack of books.

A loud ruckus was caused by Jaebum and Jinyoung joking around with their gang. The chatter soon died down as a boy carrying _too_ many books approached them. “Hey isn’t that Youngjae? Hey he has your books!” Jinyoung giggled and nudged his friend. Youngjae would have expected a “fuck off” or “go away” if this was the Jaebum from a week ago, however ever since yesterday’s encounter, he didn’t know what to expect… After hearing the familiar voice, Jaebum quickly hid behind his friend in cowardly fear. _What does he want? Why did he take my books?! Is he trying to be nice or something? He’s the one mad with me…_ Jinyoung was surprised at Jaebum’s recent actions, he’d never thought he would hide from someone like Youngjae. “Hi, yeah I’ll take them off your hands, thanks!” Jinyoung smiled and grabbed the heavy stacks of knowledge of Youngjae’s tried arms. “Also can you give him this?” Jinyoung was handed a small box with an egg safely tucked in tissues. “Please be careful with it…” Youngjae requested and hastily left to his lessons.

It was lunch and Jinyoung dragged his friend outside to eat. “Why are you so flustered about talking to this guy?” Jinyoung asked his friend then munched on his muffin and sipped some warm coffee. “I-I don’t know…” his puzzled friend sulked. “Well have you guys finished your project? You only have two days left.” Jinyoung pressed. “W-what? How am I going to pass if he’s not going to work with me?” Jaebum feared and slumped on to his friend or reassurance. “Woah since when did you care about this project so much?” his smart friend smugly asked whilst patting his friend’s head. “Well I guess a late realisation?” Jaebum answered his words full of lies. Well it was slightly true. But he still wondered. Did he really feel _that_ bad about lying to Youngjae…? The guilt was eating him away. “Well if you want to complete this, you have make up with him meaning you’re going to need to actually talk to him for a start instead of shying away every time he’s like 8 metres away…” Jinyoung advised his friend. “I guess…” Jaebum sighed in defeat.

The conflicted boy fiddled with his shirt and avoided looking at his phone and the crumpled up paper next to it. _Why can’t I do this? I’ve texted so many girls before, why is he different, why am I so anxious …_ After gathering some courage he finally inputted the digits into his phone. _All I have to do is tell him that we don’t need to talk to each other ever again if we finish the project tomorrow, he’d be happy to hear that right?_ The text was sent hours after it was typed and Jaebum wanted to erase it immediately. But what was done, is done. No more turning back right?

Youngjae was awoken by an annoying vibration from his pocket. _I thought I told everyone I was at the library sleeping…_ Although his room was finally free after a week of banishment, he came accustom to the library’s warmth and setting, plus he was still drowning in work so the library was the better option of the two. He opened his phone and squinted at the notification. _J-jaebum texted me?_ He quickly unlocked his phone to look at the message.

* * *

 

 **New message** \- Unknown number- received 03.24

Hi? This is Youngjae right?

So I was thinking, if we do those activities tomorrow and finish the project we can both get out of each other’s hair right? We can discuss the details at today’s meeting.

From your project partner.

* * *

 

The message left a stale taste in Youngjae’s mouth. _He doesn’t like me that much?!, that he’s willing to complete the project so much, that’s why he cares…that explains why he hid from him earlier he can’t even look at me I guess. To make matters worse he didn’t even thank me for returning his books…_ The boy closed his phone and returned to the world of slumber.

The scheduled meeting was again held right in the morning at the same venue. Jaebum was early once again and waited anxiously for his partner to arrive. The hall filled up again yet still no sign of Youngjae. All he could do was wait. Or maybe not. Jaebum decided to ask Youngjae’s friends where he might be. “Um hello?” At first Jaebum thought they were ignoring him as they didn’t respond. He asked again louder this time and caught the attention of the tall grey haired boy. “Oh your Youngjae’s partner?” the boy turned and faced jaebum with a smile. “Yeah I am and I was wondering if you’ve seen him?” Jaebum responded. As if the gods answered Jaebum’s call the door swung open revealing a tired boy who rushed up the stairs. “Oh hey Youngja-“Jaebum awkwardly tried to call him. “Hey did I miss it? Sorry I ran late because I slept at the library again…” the tired boy asked, totally ignoring Jaebum the entire time. The entire hall was hushed as the teacher arrived. After numerous attempts to grab the boy’s attention, it was no use. He returned back to his seat and groaned. _I can’t believe he’s ignoring me, what did I tell him to piss him off so much? He wanted me to leave him alone…_ Whilst Jaebum was too busy thinking about Youngjae’s behaviour towards him, the teacher announced some important news. “I’m extending the deadline to Friday! I’ve heard that some of you have had some _difficulties_ … So this extension may aid you in your project as some of you are probably busy with your studies.” The teacher explained. “You may hand in your work tomorrow if you wish,” she continued. “I hope to see your eggs in good health! Dismissed”

Jaebum was about to confront Youngjae about his message, but unfortunately the boy had already fled. _What did I do wrong…?_ The rest of the day went as usual, the evening skies were a wash of cobalt blue today. Jaebum decided to go to a party tonight, he was so tired of the whole Youngjae dilemma and honestly needed to take his mind of things. Jinyoung of course did not agree and tried to persuade him to study for his test on Friday, yet somehow he got pulled into the party mood too. The party was held out of town, so Jaebum set off at around 6 and travelled to the bus stop, he would meet Jinyoung at the train station. The bus stop was in his sights until he hit a corner and bumped into someone.

Youngjae grabbed his wafers from the table and waved goodbyes to his mother and brother. Today Youngjae has to return home as his mother was concerned for his sleep cycle from the text received at some ungodly time of 4am. The skies were nice splash of purples and dark blues, staring at it was refreshing Youngjae thought. A large hedge blocked his view of the other corner side and whilst gazing up into the sky, he accidently slammed right into someone.

Both boys cried in agony as they both fell onto the floor. “Sorr-” Youngjae quickly apologised then stopped after seeing who he hit. _Oh well he deserve it._  “Watch where you’re goin-” Jaebum immediately growled before regretting his words after seeing the other person. “Oh I-I’m sorry Youngjae.” The flustered boy muttered trying to help the other boy up. Youngjae got back up without his help and pretended to walk away like absolutely nothing happened. Jaebum sat on the ground still in shock by watch just happened. He can’t let him get away again. “W-wait please.” Jaebum pleaded. Youngjae stopped in his tracks _, what did he have to say?_

“What do you want? I’m not really sure why you’re talking to me anyway. Don’t you have some party to be going to instead of talking to me? The egg is your problem, not mine. Find someone else to pair up and complete the project with.” Youngjae sudden spat out. His anger started to spill out. “Look we have to complete it together so we’re stuck with each other until Friday, and honestly I’m not sure why you’re acting like this? You’re the one who doesn’t want me around…” The other boy retaliated. “What? You’re the one who doesn’t want me around, isn’t why you lied to me? Why you want this project to be over so you can never talk to me ever again?” Youngjae yelled, he didn’t think he would actually resort to this volume but his words weren’t getting into Jaebum’s head at all. “I-I don’t hate you… well I did but I didn’t mean to?” Jaebum tried to explain, how can he prove this to Youngjae? “You’re literally making no sense… go off to your party or whatever.” Youngjae dismissed and continued to walk again. The boy suddenly felt something grab his arm, he turned around and tried to pry the hand off. “Please let go.” Youngjae asked still struggling to pull off the clinging hand. The grip got slightly looser but then the cowered figure suddenly spoke.

“L-look I’m sorry that I lied to you all those times, I-I was just angry I had to join this class in the first place, I guess I fuelled all that frustration into our interactions. I took your kindness for granted and we’ve ended up here. I took care of the egg because I felt guilty about what I’ve said and done to you, I couldn’t just throw away your work and effort like you wished. I wanted to finish the project because you wouldn’t have to deal with me anymore. I’m really sorry. I don’t want you to think that I hate you because of my stupid actions, because I really don’t, I mean I don’t know you that much, but I want to get to know you? I mean you seem nice enough to bring me back my books…I’m sorry for being such a horrible person. ” The boy poured out, sniffles seeping through his confessions. Youngjae stood in shock. He’d never would have even imagined Jaebum, _that_ Jaebum would just open himself up like that. No lies, no barriers, only the truth.

Jaebum felt so exposed right now, he felt like he just confessed his sins or something but he feels a bit lighter. He couldn’t look at Youngjae’s face, to afraid that he’d be glaring in disgust.

“Please don’t cry?” Youngjae’s small voice said. Jaebum was too busy fighting his own conflicted thoughts that he didn’t realise that he’d been actually crying. _How embarrassing… I’m going to get teased by everyone in school now…_ “Oh no I really said all that oh god…” Jaebum started to shudder at his own words. He let go of Youngjae’s hand and tried to wipe away the tears that stained his face. He avoided making eye contact with Youngjae and planned to make a run for it. His hands were suddenly pulled away from his face and were encased by a sudden warmth.

“Yeah you did… thanks for telling me, I may have contributed to this mess too, I was just certain you didn’t like me.” Youngjae nervously chuckled trying to ease the emotional mood. “Also you’re not a horrible person.” Youngjae added hoping the other boy would respond. Youngjae didn’t really think they would resolve their problems on the sidewalk but I guess that’s where fate wants them, right underneath the bright lights in the sky.

“Let’s start off again?”

“Y-yeah I’d like that…”

 

Jinyoung greeted his friend outside the mansion. “Ah always fashionably late? i was just freezing my ass off,  Wait are you okay?” his voice filled with worry and confusion.

"Everything is just fine actually, a bumpy ride I guess…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oKAy so i hope this is resolved like damn misunderstandings suck :(( next chap is like def fluff n shit so like thank god. Sorry for mistakes again :( i'll fix em soon. Thanks for reading! that fucking egg.


	5. How can I egg-presso my feelings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can finally update this because i had time to write!! sorry for the mistakes as i always write these at some time where i should probably be asleep ;; ( i'll edit as soon as possible!!) next chapter will probably be the last ??? Anyway enjoy reading!!

 

The alarm rung loudly in the house causing an angry banging on the door. The exhausted student finally pried open his eyes to find his phone and turn it off. _Late, late, late._ Youngjae practically crashed into his gates trying to run out. Today the boy felt a little lighter and more ready for the day than ever, aside from waking up late, he thinks it’s going to be a great day. He ran to the bus stop and found a familiar figure slumped across the waiting bench. Youngjae found Jaebum passed out on the metal frame, he decided to wake him up when the bus arrives. The boy perched next to the sleeping boy and began to study him. Youngjae noticed the other boy was holding something in his arms, it was a  _very_ badly wrapped gift he thought. He leaned closer to try and get a better glimpse of the mystery object until the slumbering boy twisted towards Youngjae, their faces only inches away from each other. Of course Youngjae flinched back and scooched away to the end of the bench. _That was close…_

The bus was on the horizon so Youngjae proceeded to lightly poke the sleepy boy. He still felt there was still an awkward atmosphere around them, they did end on a good note last night but who knows, things change. “Hey excuse me, wake up, the bus is here.” Youngjae tapped the boy again, this time a bit harder as his first attempt was futile. Jaebum only mumbled in response before he felt something tugging on his jacket, pulling him away from the land of dreams. “Just five more minutes p-please?” He grumbled in response. He slowly tilted his head up to find Youngjae in front of him. “I-I mean sorry, um good morning…”Jaebum said. “Good morning to you too.” Youngjae politely replied. “Oh you have something there-“he continued and pointed towards Jaebum’s mouth. The other boy stared in confusion before realising that he had been drooling from his sleep, he quickly wiped it away and proceeded to scratch his neck in embarrassment. _That was so embarrassing fuck, I should have just asked him to meet up instead of waiting for god knows how long…_ “T-thanks…” was all he could say before they both boarded the bus.

After that fiasco, Jaebum didn’t think he could talk to Youngjae again, however the late bus was always packed so he had no choice but to sit next to him anyway (well he could of stood up but that would have made it even more awkward…) Youngjae took the window seat and stared outside for most of the ride. Jaebum thought it would be easier to talk to Youngjae now, they both wanted to start again but an uneasy aura still tied the two souls together. Youngjae decided to break the ice. “So um why where you sleeping on the bench?” He asked with a curious smirk on his face. “I was actually waiting for you… I thought we could walk to s-school together? But I got really tired waiting so I sat on the nearby bench and I guess I fell asleep.” Jaebum admitted and shuffled on his seat from anxiousness. “You waited for me? Oh I’m sorry I made you wait too long, I over slept…” Youngjae quickly apologised.  The two couldn’t last a conversation without one of them pouring out an apology, it was so hard to make small talk. Neither of them even mentioned the project. Youngjae suddenly got up and pressed the button. “Aren’t you staying to the end stop?” Jaebum asked. _I’m I that awkward to talk too...?_  “I have to get something from the library so I’ll be getting off here sorry.” Youngjae quickly explained. _He seems so worried?_ Youngjae said his goodbyes and got off the bus. Jaebum waved at his partner with a sad look, if he wasn’t so stiff and nervous maybe he could have asked him about tonight, a missed opportunity.

Youngjae was disappointed that nothing had really changed, they were both still conscious of the uncomfortable silences and the lack of flow in their conversations. They were both trying. _Was I too awkward? Maybe I should have walked instead…_

 

“So did you ask him?”

“Huh?”

“You know what I’m talking about, no point playing dumb.”

“Oh that.”

“Well did you?”

“No…”

Jinyoung was honestly was going to rip his hair out with how things were playing out. “What happened? I thought you guys made up or something, not really sure what your relationship was anyway.” The friend angrily sighed, Jaebum could feel the radiating heat from his fuming friend. “I-I don’t know! I don’t know how to talk to him… I just kept stuttering.” The boy sadly admitted and expected to be immediately mocked by his friend. “Fine, I’ll do it myself, this is for your own good.” Jinyoung suddenly exclaimed then stood up to march away. Before Jaebum could even process Jinyoung’s comment he was whooshed away by a grab of the wrist.

“How do you still have glitter in your hair? It’s been like a week or two now?” Yugyeom queried and inspected his friend’s luscious black hair still coated with little stars of glitter. “Really it’s still there?” Bambam intruded and joking bumped into Yugyeom nearly causing his books to topple. “Yeah it is all because of you guys, I’ve tried a numerous amount of shampoo and conditioners but nothing is working…” Youngjae sighed deeply and shook his head causing sparkly bits to rain down. His two friends watched in awe whilst Youngjae sulked with his magic dust. “It’s not that bad, I mean you look even more magical!” Yugyeom complimented his friend with a wide smile. “Erm thanks?” Youngjae replied his tone filled with confusion and slight embarrassment. “At least you got most of the red off your cheeks.” Bambam brought up hoping that they could change the subject, however there was no need anyway as a sound of frantic running grew louder behind them. The trio turned around to see Jinyoung and someone else staggering behind. After catching his breath Jinyoung introduced himself. “Hi I’m Jaebum’s friend, we’ve briefly been acquainted before right? Youngjae is it?” Jinyoung asked the bewildered boy who only nodded in response. “Oh thank god, anyway my friend wanted to ask you something.” Jinyoung explained and then pulled his reluctant friend to face Youngjae. _“Please don’t make me do this…” Jaebum pleaded to his friend. “It’s not that hard so go on!” Jinyoung whispered from behind._ “Oh hi again, sorry I stormed off to the library this morning.” Youngjae apologised hoping that will ease the two into a conversation. _“This is the first time I’ve ever seen Jaebum quiet for longer than 2 minutes.” Bambam whispered to Yugyeom who hummed in agreement._ Youngjae patiently waited, though not much hope was left in him, the boy couldn’t even engage eye contact with Youngjae for more than 10 seconds, was this another hopeless attempt? Before Youngjae was about to ask if Jaebum was doing okay, he was interrupted by the school bell signalling classes. “Okay so since he’s not going to say it, this nervous-wreck wanted to ask if you were free tonight. He’s planned this whole evening and was _supposed_ to ask you this morning.” Jinyoung interrupted and finally put an end to the long pause. “Oh is that it? Let’s see, yeah I’m free tonight, why are you asking?” Youngjae asked repressing all his bouncing emotions. _Is that why he was so quiet this morning? Wait he’s not asking me out or something right, I shouldn’t jump to conclusions…_ “It’s for the project! It’s n-not a date or something, we have those activities to do right? I mean if it’s alright with you… ” The quiet boy exploded, startling his peers. “Oh, yeah the project. I guess I’m free tonight.” Youngjae replied with a small smile. “So I’ll meet you at the gates after school?” Jaebum asked. “Sure! I have to go now or I’ll be late to my classes sorry, I’ll see you then.” the boy answered, his response full of enthusiasm which then transformed into a cry as his friends proceeded to yank him away.  The two groups waved goodbye and went their separate ways.

 “’ _it’s n-not a date’_ Yeah right, it sounded like one from the plan you told me.” Jinyoung mocked with a smirk which irritated his friend. “It’s n-not like that, he wouldn’t even agree to something like that anyway.” Jaebum sighed with slight sadness coating his words. “Do I smell, denial?” Not even two minutes later the smug boy was running for his life down the corridor by a flustered maniac. 

“I can’t believe he just asked you out!” Yugyeom cried out as soon as they got out of class. “I’ve heard he’s only asked 6 people to meet outside the gate, hey you’re lucky number 7!” Bambam thought and then congratulated his unamused friend. It hasn’t even been two seconds out of class and Youngjae was already pestered by his friends. “Guys we’re just completing our project on good terms.” The boy clarified. “Plus out of everyone in this damn school, he is the _last_ person to have an interest in me, vice versa of course.” Youngjae retaliated back, although his response was stern, his heart was uncertain.

The evening was much colder today, the sky was pastel blue ready to darken. The day ended quickly and both Youngjae and Jaebum didn’t know if that was good or bad. However Youngjae’s biology classes ran late due to a certain frog escaping its enclosure. _I hope he’s still there. God I’m so late._ Luckily he found Jaebum leaning against the wall with his rider jacket on, it was probably the most cliché bad boy look he has seen, who is trying to impress? “Sorry I’m late, there was an incident which meant my class over ran, I wanted to text you but my phone was in my jacket and I wanted to get here as fast as I could-” Youngjae explained hoping his partner wouldn’t get angry. “It’s fine really, I’m just glad you’re okay.” The taller boy reassured the panicking mess. “Sorry again, anyway shall we get going? I suppose you have the egg right?” Youngjae lightly chuckled. Jaebum pulled out a small container in which Youngjae’s face lit up with happiness. In the background small voices could be heard, these belonged two of Youngjae’s ‘friends’. “Good luck on your date!” Both Yugyeom and Bambam cheered when Youngjae was far enough not to be able to run back and skin them alive. _Did they just say date? This really isn’t a date…is it?_ Jaebum was thrown off his confusing thoughts when Youngjae spoke. “Sorry about that, I’ll destroy them at video games later, anyway where are we going first?” The boy asked. “I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind stopping at a café?”

The café Jaebum picked was just exquisite Youngjae thinks, who knew he was a man of taste, well Youngjae’s taste anyway. It wasn’t too fancy but it was filled with shelves stacked with books, hazy white lights that glowed as a  reading light, potted plants which dotted every corner and last but most importantly was a minty essence that weaved around the room. The two quickly sat down and placed their orders. “Have you been here before?” Jaebum questioned. “I haven’t! Where did you even find this place?”Youngjae replied then started to pick out books from the shelf behind him. “Actually Jinyoung took me here once, he likes to study here during the weekends. You seem to love it here already? We haven’t even had drinks.” Jaebum explained and grinned at his excited partner. “This would be such a nice place to study! It’s so calm and I can actually eat in peace! The library can never give me such luxuries…” the eager boy explained, already flipping pass the first chapters of a book. Their drinks and snacks arrived , signalling Youngjae to put his book down. The tray was topped with two drinks and two treats. Youngjae’s expression changed from happy to disappointment all of a sudden then back to happy, all with a split second Jaebum thinks. “Is everything alright?” The boy worriedly asked whilst sipping on a glass bottle of strawberry milk. “I think they got my order wrong… but it’s okay, it beats the tap water they give us at the library.” Youngjae said and picked up the bitter hot coffee. “Wait they did? Don’t worry I’ll change it for you if you want.” The other suggested. “Its fine, I don’t want to cause the workers any hassle.” Youngjae reassured his friend. “It’s I just don’t like seeing your cute face looking all sad.” Jaebum said, the words falling out of his mouth with no thought. _I didn’t just say ‘that’…why can’t i think before I speak._ Youngjae didn’t reply, he was too busy processing what happened, he was also a shade of red like the strawberries which melted into the cream swirled on the slice of cake. “I’ll just change it, um is iced tea fine?” Jaebum quickly asked to get out of the situation. “Oh yeah that’s fine.” The dazed boy replied and then grabbed a book from the pile and hid his pink face.  The icy beverage arrived and they both thanked the waiter. Youngjae decided to break the ice once again, but this time it worked. Small conversations brewed between them for the first time, they included small things like if they had pets and probably something about the weather. They also recorded a video of them and their precious egg, it mostly included them rolling the thing down a stack of books nothing special. The lights hazed around them. “So I was actually going to take you somewhere else too, if that’s okay?” Jaebum told the boy who was still laughing at his ridiculous cheesy jokes. “I’d be glad to join you, where are we going?” Youngjae immediately agreed. “I was thinking-“The boy tried to continue before Youngjae leaned in closer. With a slick swipe, he wiped off some left over cream from Jaebum’s lips. “Sorry, it was going to annoy me… please continue! Reveal the mystery location!” Youngjae inquired, quickly brushing off what just happened which left Jaebum stunned. “P-place? Oh yeah I was t-thinking we could watch a movie?” He finished.

“That would be great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about 1781 more cafe aus when I was writing this am so now I’m dead. Sorry for any mistakes, I’ll fix them soonn. Thank you for reading!


	6. eggs-tremely interesting feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorryyy for any mistakesss it’s kinda late so, but I’ll try and edit it soon,,,

It’s the late night screening of that latest horror movie, it’s going to be a perfect first dat- movie to watch together right? That thought was definitely not going through Jaebum’s head during the adverts for upcoming thriller movies.  
“Oh wow these movies are pretty scary right?” Youngjae whispered, very sarcastically to the shuddering friend beside him. He turned around to find Jaebum with his head down and eyes shut. _He’s not afraid is he?_ “Hello? Earth to jae-” Youngjae went off before the other boy shot up and gave Youngjae a very nervous glance. “Hey are you okay?” Youngjae asked and gently patted the boy’s back.  
“Ah yeah my stomach kind of hurts, uh it’s probably this dodgy popcorn,” Jaebum trailed off, hoping Youngjae would buy the really bad act he’s trying to pull off here.  
“Right, I’m sure it isn’t because of fear, but I mean if it helps, I’ll hold your hand if you want?” Youngjae teased but he was genuine with his offer, waving around against the arm rest. The sudden warm, although very sweaty, grasp made Youngjae jump slightly. He had another glance at Jaebum once again before the movie starts, he seems so much more relaxed than a few minutes ago, Youngjae’s glad that lights are dimmed so nobody can see him smile and blush so much…

However, even Youngjae can’t hold the tough “I’m not scared of horror movies” disguise as after the first few jump scares, he already had his hoody ready to pull down to block terrifying events on screen. Jaebum was also not coping well, distracting himself with popcorn and laughing it off very loudly, gaining a few glares from rows beside him. It was about ten minutes before the movie was about to hit the climax when the audience practically screamed in unison over a surprise jump scare. Unfortunately, this scare opted the popcorn in Jaebum’s shaky grasp to fly out and land all over the two(as well as some customers in front of them)

 

“Well that was something right?” Youngjae said, an awkward chuckle following it.  
“Yeah it was. It was really scary actually… I thought I was okay with horror films until today I guess.” Jaebum answered with a regretful tone. “Ah I’m sorry I got popcorn all over you, uh let me help you,” he quickly replied and started to take out the sticky pieces out of Youngjae’s hair. Its not what Jaebum and Youngjae would of expected coming out of a cinema, standing in the corner, spending many minutes trying to pick off popcorn of each other. Jaebum doesn’t complain though, well he really can’t anyway since he was holding the popcorn, but Jaebum doesn’t mind looking at Youngjae, especially when he looks this gorgeous in the moonlight, he’s practically sparkling, or he really is?

“You’re really beautiful Choi youngjae,” Jaebum says, slightly still in shock himself, did he really just embarrass himself for god knows how many times already.  
“What?” is really the only thing Youngjae can say to him, still processing certain words which should not be in the same sentence coming out of the guy standing beside him, he’s probably sweet talking him because of the popcorn spillage right? There is no explanation. Probably. Yet Youngjae can’t help but feel _very_ flustered by the comment.  
“Um because your hair is sparkling? Yeah...” Jaebum quickly replies, feeling overly awkward about Youngjae’s somewhat harsh response. Youngjae feels bad for making Jaebum duck his head down and look quite uncomfortable.  
“Uh oh actually there is actually glitter in my hair.” the younger boy internally curses the yugbam duo, he hopes the change of conversation would make things less awkward.  
“H-how did glitter end up in your hair?!” Jaebum asked with a really confused look and taking another peek Youngjae’s hair to really check Youngjae’s strange statement.  
“It’s a small story if you’d like to hear?”

Youngjae’s story ends just before they reach the bus stop. “This is why I hate my friends” Youngjae closes off his speech, with a look that screams with regret. “But I love them so y’know..” he finally concludes.  
“You have some interesting friends? They seem fun.” Jaebum tells Youngjae with a shy smile, for once he’s glad Jinyoung is sort of a clean freak.  
“Hm, hey oh yeah how’s the egg?” Youngjae asks in a worried manner, tugging at Jaebum’s jumper whilst he fishes the box out.  
“Yep, looking good…” Jaebum says looking at Youngjae rather than to the egg, good thing Youngjae is too distracted by trying to find any scratches or cracks to notice.  
“I guess, it’s goodbye? It’s getting late…” Youngjae askes Jaebum, a wide smile and chalky rose blush on his face, he really doesn’t want it to end but Jaebum probably wants to go home…  
“Oh is it that late? I mean uh if you need to go then I guess I’ll go?” Jaebum replies in a kind of sad and reluctant voice, maybe Youngjae has had enough of him? In the midst of internal suffering over the question of does he or does he not, his hand suddenly feels so cold and fragile. Both Jaebum and Youngjae were too deep in their heads to realise they hadn’t stopped holding hands after the movie ended. They aren’t even very close friends, yet they both missed the warmth of one another.

  
“I’ll see you tomorrow morning!” Youngjae quickly waves his hand and starts to walk away from the clueless boy who was miles away from their current situation.  
“Yeah I’ll see you,” Jaebum manages to catch Youngjae before he disappeared around the corner. It was after Jaebum collected most of his feelings that he turned around and began to walk home.

Not even three minutes passed and Jaebum feels like he can still hear Youngjae running home, although the footsteps are getting louder by the minute, _something isn’t right…_  
Jaebum finally turns around to be embraced by a warm boy, hugging Jaebum’s hoodie tightly as he shoved his face into the other’s chest. However Youngjae is studying biology, not physics, and so overestimated his speed he was running at resulting in crashing into Jaebum. And so they both ended up falling onto the hard concrete, probably not enough force to break bones, but certainly a sting in the back which would keep Jaebum from a good night’s sleep. If this was Jaebum maybe a couple of days ago, he would have probably shouted at Youngjae and stormed off in a miserable mood. But right now, Jaebum wouldn’t want anything more. Youngjae gets up after an unusually long amount of time for “just friends”, brushing his messy hair and collecting himself.  
“okay, firstly sorry about… this… it was really nice though and secondly I never thanked you for today, so thank you, a lot,” Youngjae said jittery and slightly out of breath from the running, whilst trying to get up and get as far away from the incident he just created. But instead of waiting for Jaebum to reply, Youngjae bolted away, too overwhelmed with emotions of embarrassment and joy, that he doesn’t want anything to ruin such a confusing moment.  
On the other hand, Jaebum was left on the floor to put together what just happened in the span of 2 minutes. It was going to be a long night he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ?¿?


End file.
